1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to control devices and is concerned more particularly with an electrical switch control device having a position indicating actuator button.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A control device may include an actuator disposed for positioning a movable member in a desired operative relationship with one or more fixed members. Thus, an electrical switch type of control device, for example, may be provided with a pushbutton actuator which moves reciprocally to carry at least one movable electrical contact into and out of connective relationship with one or more fixed electrical contacts. The pushbutton actuator may be of the push-push type, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,140, for example. This type of actuator is designed for allowing the actuator, when fully depressed, to spring back part way before locking in an "on" or actuated position so that the actuator may be fully depressed again for unlocking and springing back all they way to an "off" or released position.
Since the described actuator springs back in both the actuated and released modes of operation, it may be difficult, particularly with minaturized switches, for example, to determine at a glance the operative condition of the switch. Consequently, there has been developed in the prior art a number of pushbutton switches having actuator indicating means for providing a visual indication of the actuator position. For example, some pushbutton switches of the prior art are provided with actuator illuminating means for causing the pushbutton to glow when disposed in the "on" or actuated position. On the other hand, these actuator illuminating means usually have the disadvantages of generating unnecessary heat and requiring that each of the pushbutton actuators be provided with a lamp, lamp socket, wiring, and electrical energy for indicating the position of the respective actuator. In the interest of minimizing the generation of heat and conserving electrical energy, it is worth noting that some pushbutton switches of the prior art are provided with mechanical actuator indicating means. However, these prior art indicating means of the mechanical type may require complex structures, and involve a relatively large number of component parts.